Hide the Wolf
by GhostChild13
Summary: After the Doctor extracted the vortex from Rose, he stored it into a watch and hid it, but the Master finds out about this hidden power and he will do anything to find it. Takes place during "Army of Ghost" and "Doomsday." (Sorry, not the best at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again everyone! Welcome to my second Doctor Who fanfiction, with chapters! As a heads up for future chapters, this fanfiction is going to be pretty dark. I'm still not the best writer in the world, but I'm starting to get better, so wish me luck! This is just the prolog; an actual Chapter will be up next. This takes place after the 9th Doctor regenerated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, the 9th Doctor would have been in the 50th anniversary.

Prolog

Rose Tyler held on for dear life as the new man before her tried to pilot the TARDIS. Where had her Doctor gone? This couldn't be him could it? Suddenly the man before her, the Doctor, grabbed his head and yelled in agony.

"The vortex!" he yelled, "I can't get rid of it!"

Rose grabbed the Doctor by his shoulders to support him "What do you mean you can't get rid of it?" she panicked.

"I mean I can't get rid of it!" The Doctor looked at Rose, as his still golden vortex-filled eyes widen in realization of something important. "The watch, get the watch!"

"What watch?"

"There's a silver pocket watch in my bedroom, on my dresser, now hurry and go get!" Rose quickly made her way to his room, running faster with each agonizing cry the Doctor was making. The TARDIS made his room quickly accessible for Rose who frantically looked for the watch. The dresser was messy with many tools and random machine parts which she guessed was for the TARDIS. Her panic made her overlook the watch multiple times and relief flooded her when she finally found it. She picked up the watch and shoved it in her pocket and ran back to the console room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I have the watch, now what do I do?" she asked frantically.

"Give it here!" The Doctor opened the pocket watch as a golden light flowed into the watch. After a few moments, the light was gone as the Doctor's eyes turned into a dark brown. He then proceeded to close the watch and collapse.

"Doctor!" Rose steadily helped the Doctor up. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"I sealed the vortex in the watch. It's similar to the way you can seal the memory of a time lord. The TARDIS refused to take back here energy since it was used by an outside force." As the Doctor explained as he began to pilot the TARDIS again.

"Where are we going?"

"To dispose of the vortex, it's too dangerous for us to keep on here." The TARDIS then came to a violent halt, causing Rose and the Doctor to fall to the ground.

Rose slowly got up. "Where are we?" she asked nervously.

The Doctor, still weak from his regeneration, dragged himself to the TARDIS doors and opened them. Outside of the TARDIS was a pile of what appeared to be space rock clocked with a thick red dust. "We are at the Medusa Cascade, and that," he pointed to the space rocks, "is the destroyed plant Aargon. The red dust is a toxic radiation that can kill you in an instant, not even time lords dared to go there; therefore, this is the perfect place to hide the vortex." The Doctor swung his right arm back and threw the watch as hard as he could into the dead planet. "There we go all taken care of." He smiled but then turned to Rose with a serious expression. "Rose, even though the vortex is unreachable no one can know where it is. Do you promise not to tell _anyone_ at all? The consequences will be disastrous if you do."

Rose nodded her head, "I promise."

The Doctor gave her a weary smile. "Good, now the past events and my regeneration, I'm probably going to pass out at any second, so why don't we get you home? I do believe it's almost Christmas."

A/N: and that's the prolog folks! I've been quite busy but I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Lots of love!

GhostGirl15(:


	2. Drumming

A/N: Hello again my lovely readers, glad you came back! I'm finally able to post an actual chapter now, I'll try to have the next chapter up before January 6th, cause after that I've got school to deal with (boo!) I'm still trying to grow as a writer, so please if you have any tips, let me know! Well, I guess it's time to get on with the show! Or writing, or whatever…

This is in army of ghosts, I know I didn't copy it too well, I rearranged it quite a bit, but hey, that's what fanfictions are for!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Chapter One: Drumming

The Doctor emerged from below the TARDIS with a contraption on his back and in his hand as he began to speak in a goofy voice. "Who you gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters!" Rose replied enthusiastically

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts," the Doctor replied in his goofy voice as he walked out of the TARDIS with a laughing Rose following him.

When the Doctor and Rose arrived back on Earth to Rose's present time, they thought they were going to get a break; however, that's always too much to ask of the universe. The Doctor knew that whatever these ghosts are defiantly didn't have a good intent behind them and the Doctor planned on stopping them, and Jackie Tyler could complain as much as she wanted.

As the Doctor began to set up his equipment Rose quietly observed him as he rambled on about something that nobody but him could understand. Her mind slowly started to drift off and she could no longer hear the Doctor rambling. The more Rose dozed off, the more she began to hear a strange distant sound.

_dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun _

Rose felt herself being slowly pulled into the sound of what she concluded as drumming. Her eyelids started to slowly drop and the drumming got louder

_dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun_

She began to sway and her breathing and pulse slightly escalated. Louder, louder came the sound of the drumming.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

"Rose…"

The drumming started to become unbearable

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

"Rose…"

She felt like she was about to-

"ROSE!" Her eyes shot open and she slightly jumped only to be face to face with the Doctor. "Are you alright Rose? I kept trying to talk to you and you wernt answering." The Doctor's eyes and voice were filled with concern as he pressed his hand to her forehead. "No fever…" he mumbled and then scanned her with his sonic.

Rose shook her head and gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, really," she reassured him. "Just a bit tired."

"Perhaps you should go lay down," he suggested. "We've been pretty busy lately, and I've got a feeling you're going to need to be in your best shape for what we're going to be dealing with," he stated as he glanced at the ghost he had caught.

Rose smiled. "Don't I always need to be in my best shape?" she told him more than asking. She looked over at the ghost. "Perhaps you're right."

The Doctor flashed her a smile. "What do you mean 'perhaps you're right,' of course I'm right, I'm always right!"

Rose rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Whatever, just don't let me sleep too long kay?"

"I won't" he said somewhat dismissively. She gave him her tongue-in-teeth smile as she made her way to her room. She plopped down on her dark pink bed and held the white and pink teddy bear she kept on her bed that she had got from the 18th century. For a few moments, she laid on her bed and stared at the wall and listened to the relaxing hum of the TARDIS, her home for the past two years. She softly sighed and relaxed into the bed and closed her eyes.

_dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun _

Her eyes shot open. There it was again, the drumming.

_dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun_

Rose shot up from her bed and frantically looked around her room. Nothing out of the usual, so what could be making that noise?

_dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun_

The drumming began to grow louder. Rose jumped off her bed and ran to the console room. The drumming kept getting louder, and louder.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

The Doctor was standing outside of the TARDIS. He has long thick cords running from the console to the area outside where he was still holding the ghost. Rose ran up to the TARDIS doors but didn't go outside. "Doctor, what the hell is that noise?"

The Doctor broke his concentration on the Ghost and looked at Rose. "What noise?"

Rose gave him a confused look. "The drumming, can't you hear it?"

The Doctor returned her confused stare. "Rose, there's no drumming."

"Yes there is," she pressed. "It keeps getting louder and louder!" Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, only to drag the Doctor back in with her. "Can you hear it now?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment, then he sighed. "Rose, there's no drumming. The only sound is the TARDIS humming."

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN_

"How can you not hear that?" her eyes started to fill with fear at the realization that she might be going mad. "Doctor… Help me…" Rose grabbed her head and started to tug at her hair sobbing. "I-I'm going mad."

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

The Doctor pulled Rose into a tight embrace as started to tremble.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN_

"Stay right here, I'll be back," he whispered. He unplugged the cord to where he held the ghost and the ghost disappeared. He wrapped the cord on his shoulder as he walked outside to pack his equipment. That's when he remembered.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

There was one other person that could hear a drumming that no one else could. _'No, it can't be him' _he thought to himself.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

He head back to the TARDIS when the TARDIS doors suddenly shut themselves before he could reach them.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as she ran to the TARDIS doors and tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN_

"Hang on Rose!" he yelled to her. He scanned the door with his sonic but it had no effect. He then tried to kick the door in. "What the hell?!"

_vwoosh, vwoosh, vwoosh. _

"ROSE!"

"DOCTOR!"

The TARDIS slowly began to fade and the last thing Rose heard from the Doctor was him calling her name. She curled up in a ball as she wondered when the TARDIS was taking her. She once again started trembling as screamed as the endless drumming continued to get louder.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN_

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN_

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

A/N: That's it for now! Please leave a review and let me know what you think, but remember: no flames and good constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. The Start of a Long Nightmare

Hello! Here is the next chapter as promised! I have no clue when I'll be able to post the next chapter but I will do it as soon as I can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, nine would have more than one season. Weather he liked it or not. Muahahaha….

Chapter 3: The Start of a Long Nightmare

The Doctor fell to his knees and stared at the ground where the TARDIS has disappeared. Never before had the TARDIS just disappeared on its own. What concerned him more was that Rose, his precious and jeopardy friendly Rose, was left inside. What concerned him the most was the drumming that no one else could hear, which could only mean one of two things: either the vortex had taken some sort of late effect on her, or _he_ was up to something. The Doctor quickly shook of that thought off. There was no doubt in his mind that he, the Doctor, was the last of the time lords. So it defiantly had to be the vortex that was driving her mad.

However, that still left the problem of where his TARDIS ran off too, and more importantly why. "This is going to be a _long _day," he sighed to himself as he scanned the ground. The scans showing nothing, he decided to try phoning her and began to dial her number. He turned around, about to hit the call button and saw himself suddenly being surrounded by military vehicles. One by one the vehicles unloaded and the Doctor was surrounded by about 20 men, all pointing guns at him.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" one solider demanded. The Doctor slowly put his phone in his pocket and help up his hands.

"Can I help you?" he asked casually. A black van soon pulled into view, revealing two tall men in black suits and a tall blond woman wearing a black jumper, dark blue jeans, black 3 inch heels, and dark sunglasses. "You're the Doctor I presume?" the woman spoke.

"Yes," the Doctor lowered his hand, "and you are?"

"Yvonne Hartman," she extended her hand, "a very high pleasure it is to meet you, Doctor."

The Doctor gave her a suspicious look and wearily shook her hand. "What do you want with me?"

"We need you," she stated firmly.

"For what?"

"We will show you once we reach headquarters… Get in the van."

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that," the Doctor placed his hands in his pockets.

"Doctor, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Yvonne told him

"No, you see miss, I'm in the middle of my own problems right now, and f I don't get things fixed soon, then-"

"Guards," she cut him off, "take him to the van." The two tall men approached the Doctor and threw his arms behind his back and pushed him to the van. "Fall out!" she ordered to the army behind her.

"Fall out!" a solider repeated as they all retreated back to their vehicles.

"Let me go right now, do you hear me? I don't have time for this! Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" The Doctor struggled and yelled in an attempt to escape. One guard opened the door to the back of the van.

"Wait!" Yvonne yelled. She approached the Doctor and patted him down. She pulled out the only two items that she found, his cell phone and his sonic screwdriver. "Can't let you have these, can we?"

"Give those back right now and let me go," he demanded in a dangerously low voice.

"We will after a while, but we need you at head quarters for now." She winked at him. "Let's go boys!" The guards threw him in the van and locked the doors.

"Let me out!" the Doctor yelled, banging on the doors. "You are picking the wrong person to kidnap!" he warned them. He kept banging on the doors until he felt the van moving. He sighed and moved to the back of the van. Sitting crisscross, he rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Why, why did this have to happen now? Rose and his TARDIS are out there somewhere in time and space, most likely in danger. Oh Rose, why did this have to happen to her? She had done nothing wrong at all, she didn't deserve any of this. The Doctor sighed and shut his eyes, allowing a moment to himself to think in the darkness.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

The drumming, the bloody drumming wouldn't stop. Rose was still curled up by the TARDIS doors. She was hoping, praying even, that this was all just a bad dream. She hoped that she would wake up to the Doctor tinkering with the TARDIS and rambling on about who knows what. The drumming though…

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN_

The drumming made her realize that she was already awake; although, she was sure that even if she was asleep she would still hear that endless drumming.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN _

The TARDIS… Where was she taking her? The soft comforting hum that Rose had grown to love was begging to fade. The noise faded until all that Rose heard was the sound of drums.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN_

She sobbed into her chest. She was stuck on a ship that she didn't know how to pilot, and all she could hear was drumming. She started to tremble once more as she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into madness. "Doctor," she sobbed. Why did he leave her alone? Where in the universe could he possibly-

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Rose jumped and scurried away from the door. Who in the world would be knocking on a strange blue box? Unless she somehow wound up in the time period where police boxes were everywhere.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Rose jumped again. She knew it wasn't the Doctor. He didn't knock like that unless he was angry. Rose slowly steadied herself to her feet and cautiously made her way to the door. She wasn't tall enough to see through the windows of the TARDIS and she didn't know how to work the monitor, so her only option was to come face to face with whatever or whoever this thing is. Rose took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle. It was time for her to find out just how jeopardy friendly she really is.


End file.
